Good Night Sweet Girl
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: Jake Ryan is back and all he wants is Miley. But how will he get it? Oneshot songfic from Jake's POV to Ghost Of The Robot's 'Good Night Sweet Girl'. Set after Achy Jakey Heart. I know this summary sucks but hey give it a chance. Jiley.


**I have writers block with my other story so I thought I would try writing a song fic. Plus I had just seen the Achy Jakey Heart episode so the two things seemed to fit in my mind.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Ghost of the Robot song "Good Night Sweet Girl"_**

* * *

_Are we done for now,  
Or is this for good,  
Will there be something in time?  
With us there should. _

I know when I left things were a bit shaky but we never actually broke up. I didn't tell anyone your secret, just like I promised. I'm also trying my hardest to be Leslie, not Jake. Jake is still a part of me, just like Miley is a part of Hannah, but now at least I'm not Jake all the time. And I did it all for you.

_Only girl for me is you  
There can be no other one  
If I didn't have faith  
I would come undone  
_

In the note I said that I hope I am worthy of a girl like you but the truth is I only want you. Miley I'm in love with you. I always have been. There really is no other girl for me. Those blue eyes which I could lose myself in forever. I've done all this for you just in the hopes that you might be mine.

_So much promise in your eyes  
Seems that I can only see  
It always makes me wonder  
If you save it all for me  
_

I look into those same blue eyes that I fell in love with now and I'm sure I see love. I really hope it's for me. You say that what I see in your eyes isn't for me but who is it for? There is no one else so admit it, it's all for me.

_Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
Probably wont..._

Ok maybe it's not all for me, but you have to admit you still feel something. I wonder, has that hope and love I see in your eyes been there while I was gone? Or was it all stored up for the five months I wasn't there to see it?

_Because there will be... _

_They may be__There will be other guys  
Who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away you sadness  
And your fears  
_

_They may be kind and true  
They may be good for you  
But they'll never care for you  
More than I do  
_

This other person, they won't be good enough for you. All they will do is hurt you. They won't be there for you, they won't love you right. You'll see that one day. You'll realise that I am the only one for you.

_I'll be always there  
There to the end  
I can't do much  
But be your one true friend_

But until you come to that realisation I will be here. I will wait for you forever if I have to. After all I have changed, and one of those changes has been into a more patient person. You may not love me now so I will settle for being your friend. Then I can still be there for you everyday and still be close to you.

_To the end  
Through the end  
Our lives to spend  
With each other till the end  
Of time...  
_

I will always be in your life. I will watch and wait for you. Even if it takes all my life or yours, you WILL love me. I don't care what it takes to make you realise it, but whatever it is I will do it and then you and I will be together forever. Together just like I've planned it.

We'll spend our lives together. We'll get married as soon as possible in a church, you in the flowing sparkling white dress I've already picked out. It'll be real special, only close friends and family attending. No reception just straight to the Alps for our dream honeymoon. And because of the time difference it will be morning when we arrive so we can get some rest before we get to celebrate our wedding night. That night will be when you conceive our first child, Leslie Jr. Then five more children will follow in regular two year intervals.

_Still see the promise in your eyes  
And still wonder if it's for me  
_

You look at me with the same look in your eyes. The look that tells me you still care, that you still love. But now I start to wonder, is what you said true? Is there someone else? No there can't be. And even if there was could you honestly pick them over Jake Ryan? Even if you did it wouldn't matter. I would still get you in the end. I may have changed into a more patient person but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous. Whoever it is doesn't have chance.

_But i know it's still there  
Even when you sleep_

I like how you look when you sleep. You really shouldn't open your window so much. Anyone off the street could come in and do anything they wanted to you my love. But that's why I'm here, to protect my sleeping angel.

A brief smile flickers over your face and I wonder if you are dreaming and if so what about. Do you dream of that night in the Alps like I do? Soon that dream will come true my sweet girl. You let out a soft sigh and mutter a word, too soft for me to hear but I see the smile on your face and feel my lips stretching to meet yours.

The soft sunlight peeks through the whispers of fabric you call curtains, interrupting my heads journey to yours. I shift realising I must now leave you. I settle for kissing your head, momentarily losing myself in the sweet smell of your hair. I leave you to doze for the remaining hour till you arise. I love you...

_So I say, good night sweet girl_

* * *

**What did you think? Kinda lags in the end don't it. But yeah please review and tell me what you think, even if its flames. But be warned; I will burn you back and call you childish names. So nanadenana. Ha!**


End file.
